


Fading light

by Awesome_Reading_Bitch



Series: ffxv dabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Reading_Bitch/pseuds/Awesome_Reading_Bitch
Summary: Prompto wasn't supposed to live long, and his body is giving outplease forgive any mistakes, and I'm so sorry for the pain ;-;





	Fading light

**Author's Note:**

> edit - holy heck someone drew me art im SO SO happy AHHHHHHHH - https://twitter.com/craigthesaurus/status/913814767504150528

“Hold him down Gladio!” Ignis’s sharp voice held a bit of panic even as he tried to keep calm. He knew panicking wouldn’t help but all they could do was make sure Prompto didn’t hurt himself or choke.

It had been three years since Noct had brought the light back to the world when Ignis and Gladio had noticed something was wrong with Prompto. It started out with him simply not feeling well but progressively got worse to wear they had to fight him to even eat. And then the seizures started. 

After finding out Prompto’s past Ignis had a clue on why they were happening and knew they didn’t have much time left. They had been slowly getting worse and no matter what Ignis did they wouldn’t cease and would leave Prompto exhausted and fuzzy after. It was slowly affecting his brain functions, he could hardly speak, his muscle refused to obey him, he could hardly hold a cup much less his camera. 

Ignis knew Prompto’s fighting spirit was fading, the thing he used to relax after a day was no longer something he could do. Gladio had to hold the camera for him if he even wanted to look a pictures of Noctis to remember his face.

This was the worse seizure yet and Ignis feared for Prompto’s health as Gladio pulled his hands down away from his face so he wouldn’t hurt himself. After a few minutes Prompto finally calmed, his vision and hearing returning to him. 

“It’s...is cause” Prompto licked his lips, his face twisted in agitation. He was propped up against Gladio’s chest now, Ignis sat in front of them, holding one of Prompto’s hands. “Because you’re a clone?” Ignis tilted his head, unable to read Prompto’s expressions. Prompto nodded and tapped Ignis’s hand twice to tell him he did so. “I believe so, you were not made…” 

Ignis’s voice shook and he swallowed down the sadness threatening to spill out. “You were not made to live long” 

“I...I’m” Prompto’s eyebrows pulled together as he made soft noises, trying to get the words out. “I’m so tired” he said finally, going limp against Gladio’s warmth, exhausted from talking. 

Gladio ran a hand through Prompto’s hair as Ignis nodded. They both hated seeing Prompto like this, unable to get a full sentence out, his body not responding to his wants properly, it was a stark difference to the Prompto they knew just a few years ago.

Tears rolled rolled Prompto’s pale and tired face, his weak body shaking. He slowly drew words into Ignis’s palm, unable to say anything else. 

Ignis paled “no, Prompto, we wont do that”. Gladio frowned in confusion “what does the kid want?”. Ignis turned toward his voice and Gladio was surprised to see tears forming in his eyes. “He wants us… he wishes for us to end his life”

Gladio tense, forcing himself to not snap at Prompto for wishing such a thing when he knew if he was in the same position he would want the same. “Not happening, no way are we doing that to you, we already lost one friend”. Prompto hissed sharply and jerked away from Gladio’s touch and warmth. He stood slowly, he knew soon he would be unable to even walk. 

He stumbled off, gritting his teeth as he forced his legs to obey him. Ignis turned his head in Prompto’s direction, listening if he needed their help. Gladio simply sighed and push a hand through his hair. “Iggy, if I was him…” Ignis sood quickly “I know” he snapped before grabbing his cane and walking off so he would be near Prompto if he fell or had another seizure. 

It was two long month later and Ignis was sitting beside Prompto’s bed. Gladio and him had taken turns watching over him. He could hardly move, unable to hold his bladder, Ignis had made makeshift adult diapers for him and all foods had to be soft like baby food or else he would choke. 

Ignis glanced up when he heard Gladio enter and gave a small smile. “Go and get sleep, it’s my turn” Gladio brushed a hand on Ignis’s back as he stood. “Thanks” Ignis sighed and left the caravan. 

Gladio sat with a sigh and looked over Prompto. He was deadly thin and pale, his eyes watched him, pleading at him.

Gladio gently pushed golden hair from Prompto’s face “is this what you want?”

Two blinks, yes. 

Gladio took in a shaky breath, shifting closer to Prompto. “We love you Prompto, say hi to Noct for us okay?”

Two blinks.

Gladio smiled and gently kissed his forehead before standing, his hands shaking slightly as he pulled Prompto up and onto his lap so he had a better position and took Prompto head into his arms. “It won’t hurt”

Two blinks

A sharp crack rang through the still air of the caravan and then a choked sob.


End file.
